WO 2006/029 946 A1 incorporated by reference herein discloses an angle sensor having a signal generator magnet and a measuring circuit with evaluation electronics for evaluating an angular position of the signal generator magnet. The signal generator magnet does not have any direct mechanical connection to the measuring circuit, with the result that from the point of view of the evaluation electronics the signal generator magnet hovers above the measuring circuit.